


Sing Me a Mele

by Laitie



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitie/pseuds/Laitie
Summary: A young exorcist is discovered. But she doesn't know she is one. And her anti-akuma weapon is...unusual. Where did she come from?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I take a ton of freedoms in this fic that are kinda n00bish. It's more for fun than anything else. So now that I've warned you, please no hate. If you don't like it, don't read it.

They were late.

Very, very late.

But there were few dead. In fact, most of the people in the small village had already escaped by the time Allen and Lenalee got there. There was only one human in the village, now. And she was fighting the akuma.

“Who is that!?” Allen asked as they approached. Before them, what looked like a young girl was fending off an akuma. And she was giving it one Hell of a fight.

“I don’t know,” Lenalee replied. “Let’s go! She’s losing the upper hand!”

The girl jumped into the air, aiming her staff to pound down upon the monster. But the creature was too fast, and it swiped at her. She was thrown against the wall, the staff gone flying from her hands. The wind flew out of her as she dropped to the ground.

Lenalee made quick work of the akuma, splitting it in half with the Dark Boots as it was aiming its gun at the motionless child. Allen ran straight for the girl.

“Are you OK?” he asked, approaching her and kneeling beside her. Lenalee approached them as the girl caught her breath. 

Finally, she was able to respond. “Go away,” she said softly. She grunted at a pain inside her body and curled up on the ground.

“What’s wrong!?” Allen asked instead, his voice urgent. He reached out to take hold of her shoulder and help her sit up. But once he touched it, she pulled away.

“Don’t touch me!” she screamed. Allen and Lenalee blinked and shared a puzzled look. “Just go away,” she went on, her voice weak once again. 

“I’m afraid we can’t do that,” he replied. “You’re hurt. Mostly because Lenalee and I took so long to get here.” 

“Allen, why don’t you go look for her anti-akuma weapon?” Lenalee suggested. Allen nodded and began the search. The young woman turned her attention to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” the girl screamed again. Lenalee pulled away quickly. The girl began a coughing fit.

“We need to take you to a doctor,” Lenalee tried to reason when the coughing fit ended. “We have special doctors that know how to help--”

“Go. Away.” Her voice was still weak. Barely audible. But Lenalee could hear the hate that came with it.

She sighed and sat back on her heels. It seemed they would have to take the child kicking and screaming, no matter how much she didn’t want to.

“Lenalee,” Allen called. She looked back at him. “I can’t find it. It’s not...here...” She gave him a puzzled look and scanned the area as he walked up to them. “It’s odd...It’s like it...disappeared.”

They frowned at each other.

“What disappeared?” They looked over at the girl. She had managed to roll over to face them without making a sound. Her dark brown eyes glared at them.

“I’m sorry,” Allen said, shaking his head. “We can’t find your...your anti-akuma weapon.”

The girl blinked at him. “My what?” 

“Your staff,” Lenalee clarified. “The one you were fighting the akuma with.” 

Silently, the girl closed her eyes, summoned her strength, and pushed herself up into a sitting position. “My staff?” she asked as she brought her hands to her heart. Her eyes remained closed as she seemed to focus. Her heart seemed to glow through her chest, and her hands started to pull something out of it.

The entire length of the staff she had been using came out of her heart, and now she gripped it in her fist, holding it across her lap. “You mean this?” she asked.

It took a moment for Lenalee and Allen to come out of their dumbfounded state and respond.

“How did you do that?” Allen asked. The girl just rolled her eyes.

“I saw you drop it,” Lenalee said. “It...”

“It’s here,” she said. “And you can’t have it. Or me. Now go away.” As the words left her mouth, she gasped and clutched at her heart. Allen reached out and caught her before her head fell back against the ground. The staff transformed into an aura and slipped itself back into her chest. Allen was just beginning to wonder why the girl wasn’t yelling at him for touching her again when Lenalee reached over and felt for her pulse. 

“She’s alive,” she said after a moment. “Just passed out.” She didn’t want to admit how relieved she was of her losing consciousness, if only because it would be easier to get her to the hospital.

Allen nodded and shifted his hold on her before lifting her up in his arms. He was almost shocked at how light she was.

“This way,” Lenalee said, standing and leading Allen to the nearest hospital. Luckily, this one had ties with The Order.


	2. Chapter 2

“She sustained many injuries,” Bookman told the pair. He, Allen, and Lenalee were standing in the hospital room where the girl was still sleeping. Their voices were soft. “Internal bleeding, broken bones. But I believe her Innocence sustained the worst of it.”

“So she does have Innocence,” Lenalee said.

Bookman nodded. “She is a parasite-type, like you, Allen.”

Allen blinked and gazed over at the child’s sleeping form.

“It seems to be embedded within her heart,” Bookman went on. “It seems to be the only logical reason as to why she’s still alive.”

“How long will she be out?” Allen asked, turning his attention back to Bookman.

The old man frowned. “I cannot say,” he said. “If she were a human without any Innocence, she would be dead by now.” He gazed over at her. “It seems her Innocence is calling the shots on her healing right now. I can keep trying to ease her pain with acupuncture. But we have no other option but to wait for her to wake up in her own time.”

“Thank you, Bookman,” Lenalee said. “Allen?” she looked over at her friend to see that he was staring at the sleeping girl again. “One of us has to take the other Innocence back to Headquarters.”

“That’s not all,” Bookman said quickly. The pair blinked and focused back at him. “This child...” He let out a breath. “Children do not scar very easily. At least, not physically. Their bodies are still growing very rapidly. And it’s much easier for them to heal from injuries.” He lowered his gaze and stepped towards the girl. “But this girl... She has been through much.” He reached down and gently took her forearm. Slowly, gently, he pulled back the sleeve of the borrowed shirt she had been dressed in. Allen and Lenalee gasped.

Her wrists were riddled with scars. Cuts and burns. Like she had been kept in metal handcuffs, and those handcuffs were red-hot.

“These are not fresh,” Bookman said. “And...they get worse over the rest of her body. She has been abused. And by the looks of it, she was abused for a very long time.”

The room was silent as Allen and Lenalee absorbed this. That was why she didn’t like them touching her! Oh, the poor girl...

Lenalee’s gaze rested on the pile of the girl’s clothes by the window. On the top was a pair of long, black gloves. Gloves?

“We should bandage her wrists,” Lenalee said. Allen and Bookman looked at her.

“Lenalee,” Bookman said, “there is nothing more we can do for these. They will not heal any more.”

Lenalee shook her head. “It’s the middle of summer but she was completely covered up. She was even wearing gloves.” Allen caught on to Lenalee’s reasoning and reached for a nearby roll of bandages. “She doesn’t want people seeing her scars,” Lenalee went on. “The least we can do is respect that and cover them up for her while she’s unconscious.” 

Bookman nodded and handed the girl’s wrist to Allen, who began gently wrapping it up.

“I’ll go take the Innocence to Headquarters,” Lenalee decided. Allen nodded, keeping his focus on bandaging the girl’s wrist. “I’ll bring my brother back here. He’ll probably want to get all the information he can about her so he and his team can figure out who she is and where she came from.”

“I’ll try to talk to her when she wakes up,” Allen said, standing and going to the other side of the bed to wrap up the girl’s other wrist. “Perhaps when she feels better, she’ll be a little friendlier.” The pair shared a chuckle before Lenalee and Bookman left the room.

Allen gazed over at the girl’s sleeping face. It was so calm and relaxed. A nurse had brushed and braided her long, black hair. “It’ll be OK,” he told her before returning his focus to her wrists.

The days passed. Bookman continued the girl’s therapy. Allen helped air out and re-bandage her wrists every day. But still, she did not wake.

Finally, two weeks later, Lenalee returned with Kamui. 

“How is she?” Lenalee asked Allen as they stood outside the door to the girl’s room. 

“Still unconscious,” Allen said with a sigh. Lenalee gasped as Kamui’s eyes widened. “The doctors have decided that she’s in a coma. They don’t expect her to live long enough to come out of it.”

“Oh, no!” Lenalee said. “But...why won’t she make it?”

“Because it’s impossible for her to eat or drink,” Kamui explained. “If you can’t ingest anything, you can’t survive.”

Lenalee frowned and looked at her feet. 

“But if you’re right about the Innocence,” Kamui went on, “it just might help her make it through. Now, then, shall we go see her?” With a grin, Kamui led the exorcists into the girl’s room. 

She laid motionless on the hospital cot. It looked as if the girl were just taking a nap.

“No one in town knows of her?” Kamui asked. 

Allen shook his head. “I’ve asked everywhere,” he said. “No one knows anything about her. The villagers said that she first showed up when the akuma attacked. Even neighboring towns and villages know nothing.”

Kamui frowned. “Well that is strange,” he said. “Lenalee said she was abused?”

Allen nodded. “But Bookman knows more about that. I haven’t looked at anything other than the scars on her arms.”

Kamui nodded. “I suppose I better to talk to Bookman, then,” he said, walking out of the room.

Allen walked over and sat in the chair that stood beside the girl’s bed.

“Do you really think that fight took this much out of her?” Lenalee asked, stepping closer.

“I don’t know how it could have,” Allen replied. “I mean, according to reports, it sounds like the fight didn’t start too long before we got there.” He shook his head. “She must have been wounded by something else before she showed up.”

“But what?”

Again, he shook his head. “There were no signs of anything out of the ordinary happening outside the village.” He frowned. “Maybe...it had something to do with the person that abused her...”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait to find out,” Lenalee said softly. “Only she knows what happened to her.” Allen nodded.


End file.
